leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V8.13
* New skin: * VS. 2018 event ** New Legendary skins: *** *** |Release = June , 2018 |Related = 8.13 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.12 |Next = V8.14 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: VS 2018 profileicon.png|VS 2018 God-King Garen profileicon.png|God-King Garen God-King Darius profileicon.png|God-King Darius Eternal Reign profileicon.png|Eternal Reign Endless War profileicon.png|Endless War Divine Lion profileicon.png|Divine Lion Forsaken Wolf profileicon.png|Forsaken Wolf Lion's Covenant profileicon.png|Lion’s Covenant Wolf's Pact profileicon.png|Wolf’s Pact Lion Banner profileicon.png|Lion Banner Wolf Banner profileicon.png|Wolf Banner The Lion profileicon.png|The Lion The Wolf profileicon.png|The Wolf Pride's Greatblade profileicon.png|Pride’s Greatblade Lupine Battleaxe profileicon.png|Lupine Battleaxe Crown of Lions profileicon.png|Crown of Lions Crown of Wolves profileicon.png|Crown of Wolves Little Lion profileicon.png|Little Lion Little Wolf profileicon.png|Little Wolf Dark Star Cho'Gath profileicon.png|Dark Star Cho'Gath Galactic Heart profileicon.png|Galactic Heart Ahri Portrait profileicon.png|Ahri }} Lux Portrait profileicon.png|Lux }} Darius Portrait profileicon.png|Darius }} Miss Fortune Portrait profileicon.png|Miss Fortune }} Master Yi Portrait profileicon.png|Master Yi }} Darkin profileicon.png|Darkin Good Pals profileicon.png|Good Pals Solo Poro profileicon.png|New Player Welcoming Poro Rift Rivals 2018 profileicon.png|Rift Rivals 2018 Bursaspor Esports 2018 profileicon.png|Bursaspor Esports 2018 Burning Core 2018 profileicon.png|Burning Core 2018 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: The Wolf Ward.png|The Wolf Ward The Lion Ward.png|The Lion Ward The following Emotes have been added to the store: VS 2018 Emote.png|VS 2018 Please? Emote.png|Please? Such War Emote.png|Such War Dark Star Cho'Gath Emote.png|Dark Star Cho'Gath Teamwork! Emote.png|Teamwork! Oh No Emote.png|Oh No Good Job, Buddy! Emote.png|Good Job, Buddy! Go Get 'Em Emote.png|Go Get 'Em General * ARURF returns from June 27, 2018 (8:00 AM PT) to July 10, 2018 (11:59 PM PT). ;Instant Feedback * Inappropriate name detection improved. * Now better prevents the creation of inappropriate names. * Now better prevents changing to inappropriate names. ;Rune pages * Fixed a bug where closing a rune page after making an edit didn't prompt for a save. ;Summoner icons * Can now see your collection of icons on your profile. ;VS. 2018 event * Event-exclusive loot (available from June 27 to July 10, 2018) ** Lion Orb - or 80 VS Tokens *** They contain one guaranteed random skin shard. *** They might also contain a VS Bag ( % chance), a ( % chance), a gemstone skin ( % chance), ( % chance to receive x the disenchant value of the guaranteed skin shard). ** Wolf Orb - or 80 VS Tokens *** They contain one guaranteed random skin shard. *** They might also contain a VS Bag ( % chance), a ( % chance), a gemstone skin ( % chance), a random skin shard of equal value as the guaranteed skin shard ( % chance). ** VS Bag *** They randomly drop from Wolf and Lion Orb. *** They contain five skin shards for champions from the same faction (Bandle City, Bilgewater, Demacia, Freljord, Ionian, Mount Targon, Noxus, Piltover, Runeterra, Shadow Isles, Shurima, Vastaya, Void, Zaun). League of Legends V8.13 Game ;Bots * Bots can no longer purchase , since it has been removed from the game. ;Bounties * Two kills bounty now grant an additional . * Three kills bounty increased to from . * Four kills bounty increased to from . * Five kills bounty increased to from . * Six kills bounty increased to from . * Bounty reward beyond six kills increased to per additional kill from . ;Champion Select * Failing to ban a champion no longer kicks you from champ select. ;Death Timers * Death timer at level 1 to 6 reduced to seconds from . * Death timer at level 7 reduced to 21 seconds from 25. * Death timer beyond level 8 unchanged. ;Last-Hit Assistance * On patch V8.13, if a basic attack would fail to kill a minion by 2 health or less, it will kill that minion. ** On patch V8.14, this is reduced to 1. ** On patch V8.15, the last-hit assistance is removed. ;Pets * Pet attacks more accurately draw turret aggro. ;Turret * Outer turret gold reduced to per player from . Champions ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for . *** Tweaked artwork for , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 175 from 150. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 3%. ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 70. ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 85. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * (Innate) ** Aatrox's next basic attack gains 50 bonus range and deals (0.47 level)%}} of the target's maximum health}} bonus physical damage, capped at 400 against monsters. Against enemy champions also the target for 3 seconds, reducing all healing and shielding on them by 40%. ** Deathbringer Stance's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds when Aatrox casts an ability or hits a champion with the edge of . ** 25 seconds. * (Q) ** Aatrox swings his greatsword in the target direction, striking enemies in a line. The Darkin Blade can then be reactivated twice within 4 seconds, with the second cast refreshing the timer. The second cast strikes enemies in a cone and the third in the target area. ** Each cast deals % AD)}} physical damage, increasing by 25% on the second cast and 50% on the third. The Darkin Blade deals damage to minions. ** Hitting enemies at the far end of the first two casts and the center of the third deals 50% bonus damage and enemies for seconds. ** Monsters take bonus damage and are for seconds instead. ** seconds. * (W) ** Aatrox smashes the ground in the target direction, creating a chain that stops on the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage, doubled against minions, and them for seconds. ** If Infernal Chains hits a champion or large monster, they are chained to the impact area. If the chained enemy is still in the impact area after seconds, they are to the center and take the same damage again. ** seconds. * (E) ** Aatrox heals for % of the premitigation-physical damage he deals, with a 33% effectiveness against non-champions. ** Additionally, Aatrox periodically stores a Umbral Dash charge, up to 2 stored at once. ** Aatrox dashes in the target direction, gaining bonus attack damage for seconds. ** Umbral Dash can be cast during his other spellcasts without interrupting them. ** 1 charge. ** seconds. ** seconds. * ® ** After a small delay, Aatrox unleashes his true demonic form for 12 seconds, nearby minions for 3 seconds, and for the first second gaining bonus movement speed. ** While transformed Aatrox gains increased size and bonus attack damage, refreshing the bonus movement speed when out-of-combat with champions and turrets. ** Aatrox generates Blood Well equal to 3.5% per second. This is capped at 10 seconds.}} of his maximum health}} over the first 10 seconds. Taking lethal damage during World Ender revives Aatrox over seconds, during which he is , and by 25% and consumes the Blood Well to recover the same amount of health. ** seconds. ; * ** No longer interacts with to deal extra damage while the buff is inactive. * ** Now correctly updates its range for the first use after leveling it. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Minimum bonus attack damage reduced to from . ** Maximum bonus attack damage reduced to from . ; * ** Cooldown changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from . ** Now gains 50 bonus range for his next attack. ; * ** Base on-hit damage per stack reduced to from . ** On-hit AD ratio per stack changed to from AD}}. ** Bonus attack speed increased to from . * ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Minimum AD ratio reduced to from . ** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Mark duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Mark duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ; * ** Now does a minimum of 20 damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** No longer fails to play sound and animation if the trap is triggered in brush. ; * ** The bonus damage from Fishbones can now critically strike. * ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Additional spear AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Now has a mana cost of 1. ** Active AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** As Kindred move and attack they build stacks of Hunter's Vigor, up to a maximum of 100. At full stacks Lamb's next basic attack restores up to level)}} health, based on . ** No longer reduces monster attack speed by 50% for 2 seconds. ** Wolf's attack speed now appropriately scales with items. ** No longer gets two marks for assisting on epic monster kills. ; * ** Shields and bindings on his model are now appropriately sized. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . * ** Minion damage reduced to 200% from 400%. ; * ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Hand VFX glow now shows appropriately on her hand, as opposed to on the ground below her. ; * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ** Bonus attack speed now scales at . ** Ability power percentage reduced to 20% from 40%. ** Bonus ability power now scales at . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 9. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Flame width reduced to 175 from 225. ** Flame length reduced to 500 from 550. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 100 from 110. ** Armor growth increased to 5 from 4. ** Magic resistance growth increased to 2 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Base execute threshold changed to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Target's health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. * ** Bonus stats reduced to from . ** no longer grants movement speed during Insanity Potion. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was granting more armor than intended. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus armor ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from %|AD}}. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Maximum AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Immolate can now kill non-buff camp large monsters. ; * Immolate can now kill non-buff camp large monsters. ; * Bonus AD percentage per stack reduced to % bonus AD}} from . ** Maximum bonus AD percentage reduced to from . * Ability power percentage per stack reduced to % AP}} from . ** Maximum ability power percentage reduced to from . ; * Tooth can now kill non-buff camp large monsters. Runes ; * Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds out-of-combat for 5. * Time between attacks increased to 2 seconds from . ; * Active cooldown is no longer incorrectly refreshed by completing the gold income item's quest clear. ; * Now correctly partially refunds the cooldown of and . ; * Precision secondary: ** Ability power increased to 14 from 13. ** Bonus attack damage increased to from . * Sorcery secondary: ** Ability power increased to 20 from 18. ** Bonus attack damage increased to 12 from . * Resolve secondary: ** Ability power increased to 10 from 9. ** Bonus attack damage increased to 6 from . * Inspiration secondary: ** Ability power increased to 20 from 18. ** Bonus attack damage increased to 12 from . ; * Cooldown now caps after swapping to 6 unique spells. * Swap cooldown reduction increased to 20 seconds from 15. Hotfixes June 27th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 610 from 580. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Healing increased to % from % ** Dash range increased to 300 from 250. ** Now resets Aatrox's autoattack timer. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . July 3rd Hotfix Champions ; * ** First cast length increased to 650 from 625. ** First cast width increased to 200 from 175. ** Second cast length increased to 525 from 500. Sweet spot size unchanged. ; * ** Champion headshot damage increased to AD}} from AD}}. ** Non-champion headshot damage increased to AD}} from AD}}. ; * Stats ** Base attack reduced to 62 from 65. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Minimum AD ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus on-hit magic damage increased to from . ** Health ratio per stack increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. Items ; * Cost reduced to from . ; * + + + + = . ** + + + = . * Increased damage percent reduced to % critical strike chance from %. Reaches 200% damage at 30% critical strike chance instead of 60%. ** Formula changed to from . ; * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost unchanged. References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes